1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to food holders, and more particularly to holders for containing food items to be sliced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, most holders for food items to be sliced included two sidewalls forming a compartment for the item to be sliced. These holders required the user to force one of the sidewalls toward the other to grip the item between the sidewalls, thus making the holder awkward and often unsafe to use. Additionally, these holders were often made of complicated and expensive structure.
Other prior art holders, while not built of complicated structure were often unsafe. Some were built with fixed sidewalls with a knife slot therebetween and no handles. This was an unsafe construction because it often required a user to grasp both sidewalls with one hand often causing the user's grasping hand to be in close proximity to the slicing knife.